Memories of You
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Raven Mutou has just lost her parents in a car carsh and was willed everything that her parent's owned. As she lookes through the closet she discovers a box that she's never seen before and by looking in the box she finds something much more special.
1. A Journal

New story! Alrighty, before I start . . . Hello everyone who is reading. This story is something I've been throwing around for some time. I don't want this to be a tragady, this is a story the celabrates life. I haven't seen a story like this yet, so this will be a first. Here we go! But, before that . . .

Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Memories of You<p>

Chapter 1

Raven Mutou was heading toward her parents house, but she wasn't there to go visit them, no, she could never see them again. A car accident had taken their lives, leaving her in what seemed like a cold world now without them.

The money was willed all to her, the house was hers to keep; everything that was in her old home was hers. When she walked into the house she was raised in and didn't feel the usual warmth. It was cold, horribly cold.

The pictures of her life, her parent's life, were all on the wall. From the time she was a baby to her collage graduation. A sob caught in her throat as she spotted a picture of her parents in their young days. Her Mother's short chocolate brown hair and shinning blue eyes and her Father's spiky tri-colored hair and fierce crimson eyes; they were both smiling, both alive and happy . . .

Pushing away her thoughts before she started to cry again, she walked up to her parent's room and started to clean it out. Picking out the outfits they would be buried in and putting them on the bed. Raven looked around the room, memories; countless memories were made in this room, of course, some were rated R.

The times she crawled into the bed with them because of nightmares, to wake them up at Christmas time . . .

Before she knew it, Raven was crying again. She gasped and rubbed away the tears. She turned to the closet to busy herself and while looking at the clothes, a box caught her eye.

"Odd, I've never seen this before . . ." she muttered and stood on her tippy-toes to reach it. After a few slides and tries, she got it down. Opening it up she saw there were papers, loads and loads of papers.

Sifting through them she spotted something. It was her birth-certificate! She pulled it out and looked at it. It looked like a birth-certificate should so she put it down and continued to sift through, but then stopped when she got to the bottom.

A leather book, by the looks of it, sat there, at the bottom, looking untouched. Picking it up, she opened it and saw in big letters, _Mother's Journal_.

Curiosity now taking hold in her, she flipped to the next page.

_For You . . . With Love._

_This journal is my most intimate gift to you._

_It is a record of my memories-memories of _you_ and many special people who played a part in making you the unique and wonderful person you are today._

_As you read it, I hope you come to know me, our family, and even yourself more deeply than ever before._

_Time has a way of diluting our memories, even those we hold most dear. Consider this journal your strongest defense. Some of the stories I've included here will be familiar to you, and others may be a surprise. I hope all of them give you pleasant memories of your family for many years to come._

_This journal is presented by Atem Mutou and Anzu Mutou_

_On the occasion of Raven's Birth_

_Date, December 10, 1985_

_With love from Yugi Mutou, Joey and Mai Wheeler, Seto and Kisara Kaiba, Tristan and Serenity Taylor and Duke Devlin._

Raven blinked a few times and turned the page once more.

_A Little Bit About Me._

_I was born in California, though I can't remember the city._

_I was named Anzu because my mother loved the name._

_I have no brothers or sisters on my side of the family._

_As a young child, my parents said I was an energetic child that loved to dance. I couldn't get out of trouble when I was really young._

_My earliest childhood memories are of playing in the country side with my family. We would go out there a lot, but when we moved from California the big trips stopped._

_When I was a child, I thought my parents were fun to be around; they were my best friends, though they did have their moments._

_The holidays, were always bright, no words can describe them perfectly, Raven, all I knew was that they were perfect in every way, shape, and form._

_We lived in a big house and then moved into a small one in the country-side of Tennessee, so nothing really ever ended with the trips to the country. It was beautiful there, sometimes, there were even deer out in the front yard! I met your Uncle Yugi while he was with his Mother for some trip. For almost a year, we played hide-and-go-seek; we would go save the world from the evil dog in the neighbor's yard or an evil cat. We spent a lot of time together. Well, Mother got sick and we moved to the city so she could be closer to the hospital in case something went wrong and low-and-behold, Yugi and his family lived in the city too!_

_What was it like when growing up as a child for me? Well, a lot easier then what you have to deal with now._

_When I was a child, I dreamed of becoming a dancer._

_My first 'crush' was your Uncle Yugi, and he was mine. (Of course you can guess that didn't work, huh?)_

_I went to school with Yugi for so long we could be called childhood friends. There was elementary school, middle-school, high-school and dance collage in New York._

_I started dating in high-school, your Uncle finally got the guts to ask me out and I said yes, but it put a strain on our friendship so we broke up, but stayed friends._

_On dates we would usually do to the movies or a café to chat, and we still do, of course, but not in the romantic sense._

_Growing up, I was worried about my future a lot. It scared me how time was slipping by so fast. Of course, that changed when I met your Father._

_Your Father's Background_

_I was born in Orlando Florida _

_I was named Atem after some Pharaoh in Egypt._

_The other family members are Yugi Mutou. Yugi's shy but he's got a stubborn side just about the same as mine._

_Yugi is very special to me since I went to go live with my Dad while Yugi went to live with my Mom after their divorce._

_My closest childhood friends are Mahado and Mana, your Godparents._

_When I was a child, I dreamed of being successful, I didn't really have an idol like most children did._

_The schools I went to were rather boring, (and you would agree with me Raven) I went to some Border School and couldn't leave Egypt until I graduated collage._

_My first job was given to me by my cousin, Seto. Kisara got him soft for me. I excelled in his company and eventually became second in command next to him._

_When we first met_

_When we first met each other it was at a coffee shop. I stopped him because he looked like Yugi and when I told him he mentioned that he was Yugi's older brother. Of course, I was surprised, and we became fast friends after a few weeks._

_My first impression of your Father was a typical one. I thought he was very nice and drop-dead handsome. His voice was very pleasing to me and it made me have butterflies in my belly for weeks._

_My first impression of your Mother was a bit surprising. When I walked into the coffee shop I thought it would be a regular day, but, I guess fate had finally caught up with me. Not only did I get my brother back but I got my true love. (Corny, I know) I loved her voice, her eyes, everything about her I loved. (Of course I didn't tell her that at first.)_

_I was first attracted by your Father by his kindness, protective, and loving nature._

_I was first attracted by your Mother by her courage to face the world without fear and her loving nature._

_We were a good couple because we clicked together so easily._

_We dated for three years._

_The things we liked to do together were going into drive-in movies. Thankfully your Father had a very private car for some . . . occasions. _

_Marriage wasn't thought of until your Father brought it up. We played with the idea in our second year dating. _

_At the end of the third year your Father bought a ring and proposed in the spring time. He brought me to a clearing where wild white roses bloomed and proposed to me there. Of course, I said yes to him._

_The date was set on the first day of Summer. We didn't want to wait and we didn't care for a formal wedding. We just wanted to be together._

_Our friends were happy and Yugi got a little huffy at Atem and demanded to know why he didn't propose to me earlier. (Your Father was tomato red!)_

_We didn't even bother with parents. They would have fought and mine had passed away already at the time._

Raven was in a state of shock. She was looking at her parent's life, in a sense. She wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying. Looking up the clock she was surprised to see that it was 11:02 PM!

Getting up she crawled into the bed that was once her parent's and held the book close. '_More_,' she promised herself. '_Tomorrow I'll read more.'_

* * *

><p>Alright! This was a short chapter, but hopefully they'll be longer in the future. I hope I did good with this!<p>

Thanks for reading!

Germantownmaiden~


	2. A Dream

Hi there everyone! I hope I did good with this chapter! Now, before we get into some things, I might as well answer a review since there were only three of them. (If everyone could send in a little more reviews I would be happy. This story is still a work in progress and I want people to REVIEW! (So I can make it better.)

I only need to answer one . . .

To Annzy- I do understand what you're saying. (It made perfect sense.)

End of answering questions. So . . .

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Memories of You<p>

Chapter 2

She was running through a familiar field, though she didn't know why it was familiar. The flowers were of every color in the rainbow and from colors in between. The sky was a bright blue that didn't have a cloud in the sky. The field rang a bell in her memories. Then she remembered it, it was the field where her parents had taken her when she was ten. Raven remembered when they first showed her the place; it was in the spring time . . .

That must have been why they were in bloom in her dream.

"Raven!"

She stiffened at the voice; it was a soft, loving voice, a voice that she knew. Turning around she saw, in the distance, her parents. They were smiling and waving at her. Her mother's short chocolate drown hair whirled in the wind, her eyes a deep sapphire blue, her skin untouched by time. She wore a baby-blue summer dress and a flower necklace that _Raven_ had made for her to match the dress.

Her gaze drifted to her father, Atem. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was, like always, defying gravity. His fierce, but gentle crimson gaze warmed Raven's heart like it always did when she was sad. Like her mother, he was untouched by time as well.

Pressing her hands to her mouth she stared, wide-eyed, wondering if this was a dream to torture her or to comfort her. Finally she opened her mouth and rasped, "Momma, Daddy?"

They smiled and her mother held out her arms. Raven wanted to take off running towards them but she, for some reason, stopped at the third step. Struggling for a moment to try and pick up her feet, but no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't move her feet.

Raven turned to them and this time she yelled out to them. "Momma! Daddy!"

They were still smiling as the wind picked up; string the flowers around, blocking her view. "No! MOMMA! DADDY!" she screamed.

She woke up then.

Sitting up in bed she gasped, controlling her breathing. Fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks. Raven noted that she was holding the _Mother's Journal_ tightly. She put it to the side and flexed her fingers.

Getting out, she went downstairs for breakfast. It was a plain Eggo waffle and a cup of coffee. She shuffled upstairs and put her breakfast to the side and took a shower. Once out, she sat down, Eggo in one hand, her other hand, opening the journal.

**Our Wedding**

_My whole name is Anzu Mazaki_

_Your father's whole name is Atem Mutou_

_We were married on April 8, 1984 at a beach somewhere in Jamaica._

_Before the wedding I felt very nervous, though I knew that I was ready to marry your father. I guess you get nervous anyway._

_Before the wedding I felt the same as Anzu, I was nervous. I was pacing around in the room so much that Yugi had hold me still! I was ready to get it over with. (Personally I wanted a secret wedding. Then we could come back and go on with everything. But your mother changed that.)_

_The wedding reception was a normal one. A small dinner for everyone. We only had one cake, when we actually wanted three. (One for Joey and one for Tristan.) Of course, they didn't understand that so we only got one cake and the last piece was fought over by them. Lord, they started a _food fight_. To this day I still wonder why they're so proud about that fact. (Your mother still won't forgive them.)_

Raven laughed as she remembered Uncle Joey telling her, very proudly, that he and Uncle Tristan had started a food fight at a had walked into the room then and told them both that if they started a food fight at Raven's wedding in the future she was going to box their ears.

Raven would have to remember to tell them that the threat was still up. She turned the next page and continued to read.

**Our Early Year(s) Together**

_After we married we lived out in the country. Atem decided to slow things down a tad-bit, so we packed our stuff up and moved. Of course we didn't go very far, maybe and hour or two from Domino so your father could still go to work. He had his laptop with him so he had quite a few days off._

_We spent a lot of time walking around in the forest that was in the back. There was a nicely sized stream in the back too. We went camping there and watch the stars._

_We dreamed about a family. Not too big, not too small. We went to the doctor but only to get bad news. There was a chance, that if I had a child I would die in child-birth and I wouldn't be able to see you. It scared both of us so we stopped thinking about a family_

**Let's Talk about YOU!**

_When I first learned that I was pregnant with you I was shocked and scared, but I pushed the fear away and let the happiness and joy flood through me._

_Your father was scared shitless. He even fainted! (Which he still denies to this day.) I told him that if I died then so be it, I wanted you in our life. Your father still had some of his hard self and I wanted to soften him a bit._

_Memorable events during the pregnancy were your first kicks, the ultra sound, and the making of you baby room. We had to move again though, the country home that we were in had heavy amounts of iron in the paint and I didn't want to hurt you in any way._

_The names we considered if you were a boy were Danny._

_If you were a girl, Eva and Aura. (But we named you Raven in the end.)_

_To prepare for you, we moved, of course, to a small, starting out family home that was perfectly safe. You may not remember your nursery well, but it was of the midnight sky. Your father almost broke his back trying to get the room perfect. Your Uncles helped out. (Even Uncle Seto . . . surprisingly.)_

Raven's brows shot up. _Uncle Seto_ helped out? Now that_ was _surprising.

_My due date was December 8, 1985. You were two days late, and it drove your father absolutely crazy._

**The Day You Arrived!**

_Date: December 10, 1985_

_Weight: 7lbs. 8oz_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Crimson_

_The doctor who delivered you and got up early (As in 5'o clock) to do that was Dr. Manfred E. Trostel_

_It was Domino Hospital_

_We named you Raven Mutou at the last minute._

_When I first saw you, I felt so blessed that I had actually lived to see you and that I was alive to raise you and continue to be with your father._

_Your father's reaction was of pure joy. Raven, when you get married, have a child, and you watch your husband hold a tiny little baby, your baby, you just want to melt into a buddle of goo. I watched as your father's hard aura, which was fading away; disappear completely as he held you for the first time. I hope that when you get older you will understand what I'm saying._

_Everyone said you resembled your father. (That didn't matter to me though; I actually preferred that you look like your father. He always did have a glare that made grown men cry . . .)_

_Those first few days with you were magical. No words could describe what I was feeling. Though some nights when you cried I thought I couldn't take it._

**Your First Year**

_In general, as an infant you were a Mother's ideal baby._

_You didn't eat much and you slept so soundly and didn't wake up until 10 in the morning!_

_The one thing that would usually make you stop crying was when one of us would rock you in the rocking chair. (You loved that thing.)_

_A song that we sang to you was _Hush Little Baby

_You made us laugh when you would make this certain sound with your mouth. To this day I don't know how you did it._

_When you started eating food, your favorite was the apple baby food._

_You hated watermelon with a passion._

_Your favorite toy was a stuffed white bunny with a black ear_

_The games you played were Pat-a-cake and your favorite, Peek a Boo with your father._

_Everyone who came to see you was in awe. You had the wrapped around your little fingers in a matter of minutes._

_Your first birthday was celebrated by inviting everyone. Uncle Seto and Aunt Kisara gave you a silver rattle with your name engraved in it as a keep-sake when you got older. Yugi and Rebecca got you loads of toys. Everyone else, (ordered by your Aunt Mai) got you new clothes._

Raven was about to flip to the next page when her cell-phone jolted her out of the trance the journal had on her. Flipping it open she said, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Raven! Want to go out for the day?" a male voice asked.

She thought about it for a moment and then noted that she did miss Lonewolf just a little bit.

"Sure! Just let me get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting outside your house."

"Alright."

"See you in a bit."

"K."

She flipped the phone closed and hopped out of bed to get ready, but before that, she put the Mother's Journal under her pillow so that she wouldn't misplace it.

* * *

><p>The end for now! So, any questions?<p>

Hope I did good, and please review people. I will repeat something. People who do not have an account here or are just lazy to sign on, you can leave a review. (Please...)

Until next time!

Germantownmaiden~


	3. Love in the Writing

Yes! I have another updated! (Yay me!) So, as you can see, I' trying to catch up.

Sorry you guys had to wait so long.

Here ya go! Before thatm though . . .

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Memories of You<p>

Chapter 3

Raven flung herself on the bed; a small blush stained her cheeks. The blush probably wouldn't go away for some time. After all, she had finally gotten Lonewolf to kiss her!

Giggling she rolled over, hugging a pillow. God and she thought her blush had been bad, _his_ was even brighter! Rolling over again she came into contact with a hard object. Turning to look at whatever it was, her gaze found the _Mother's Journal_. Looking up at the clock Raven decided that she could read a little bit more before bed.

Opening the book once again, she began to read.

From Baby to Pre-school Child

"_As a baby, you were cared by me and your father. Though we had your uncles and aunts care for you as well."_

"_Your first word was cake. Your father still thinks, to this very day, that Joey and Tristan were the ones at fault for that."_

"_You were fascinated with snakes, much to our despair. (Especially your father. Goodness, there were times were he wouldn't let you out.)"_

"_An object that you became attached to was your baby blanket. Lord, you never let it out of your sight."_

Raven laughed softly. She _still_ had her blanket. As matter of fact, it was in her room.

"_When you were around other children you tended to take charge. Like your father. It was the funniest thing too."_

"_Once you could move around on your own you loved to play outside and as you got older it didn't change. You loved to explore, I guess you got that from both of us."_

"_One time you really worried us was our first trip to the store. Your father and I were trying to decide on what to by when you slipped away. Let me tell you something, Atem tore that store up trying to find you. He was half tempted to call Seto."_

Raven was laughing, really hard. She could easily picture her Father turning into Papa Bear running around everywhere to find her.

"_At bedtime you would have one of us read a story to you. You loved The Grimm Brother's stories. I believe the story book is still in your room, somewhere."_

Off to School

"_Your first school was Domino Elementary. (K-5) You were the Queen there. The teachers loved you, good grades, and the worst thing; you got into so much trouble! Your father and I were there at least four times a mouth."_

"_Your first teacher was Mrs. Cherry. You loved her name. (And who would blame you for loving her name.)"_

"_You handled doing to school was simple; we clipped a marshmallow that had a face on it to your backpack. (I thought it was cute, your father found it ridiculous.) But it kept you happy because we told you that Mr. Marshmallow was our eyes and that we would know everything he did."_

Raven gasped softly and got up to go in her room. She opened the door and there he was, Mr. Marshmallow. She picked him up and took him back to her parent's room and continued to read.

"_On your first day you didn't want to go at all. You cried so much that your father finally gave in and took you home. (He was such a big teddy bear when he came home with you that day.)"_

"_When we left you there, (we both went) we were both panicked. It killed your father the most. If you ever came home crying about some bully he would march up to the school, (looking like a demon, I might add.) and demand to know why you were being pushed around."_

She laughed because she actually remembered a few of them.

"_Mrs. Cherry told me you were the perfect little angel, though it took her a few times for you to get out of your quiet shell."_

"_At that age you said you would grow up to be a chef."_

_Middle School_

"_Your attitude about school was the same-old, same-old for every typical child starting out with middle school. You hated the fact that you had to get up so early and that you left so much later."_

"_In your free time, you and your father would play video games. I think the paint fell off one time when you two got through with cursing words because a few days later he went to go get pain and repainted it. I asked him why but he wouldn't say. (He denies it to this day that the paint fell off because of your words.)"_

"_During the summers you hand out with friends, but we went on lots of trips, too. You were barely home most of the time."_

"_As you grew older, your personality bloomed. My favorite thing about you was how you would look at life and its challenges with a fearless look in your eyes, unconcerned if you would get hurt; you just had it in you."_

"_The clothes you wore killed your father. Short, _short_, shorts and the so called 'shirts' that you wore had him sweating pools when you went out with your friends. (I still laugh at him.)"_

She laughed softly as she remembered a fight with her Dad. He told her, pointing stiffly up to her room, to change into suitable clothes that wouldn't give the boys any ideas.

"_I first started to think of you as a 'grown-up' when you started to pack your own lunch and clean your own clothes. I had done it for so long; it made my heart hitch seeing you do it yourself."_

Raven sighed, had she known this would happen; she would have let her Mom make lunch, even in high school.

"_I was so proud of you when you through-out your life, every day I was proud of you. Your father is the same, my dear. He watched you grow from just an infant that he once held in his arms and now, a grown girl heading down a wonderful path. Though you two had fights, he still loved you, never, _ever_ forget that my treasure._

Raven pressed a shaking hand to her mouth as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Gods, she could _feel_ the love that her Mom wrote in the book. Wiping them away, she turned the page, oblivious of time at the moment.

_High School_

_When I took you to high school, I felt like crying, but you just looked out the window and looked on with a fearless look in your eyes. You turned to me and gave me a hug and told me to tell your father to stop worrying about you._

_In high school, you were interested in art. You excelled in it so well that you even took collage classes. Your father was very proud of that._

_I was always impressed at your ability to get past your deeds, bad or good; you walked forward without guilt, without anything that would hold you back from your dream to succeed._

_When you first started dating, it was then I truly feared for your father's health. Instead, if you brought over any boys to meet us your father would scare them half to death. But I am thankful to this day that he could sniff out cheaters. (Sometimes I even thought he was a demon.)_

Raven giggled as she remembered. Those stupid boys, only a fool would try and get in her pants.

_You were worried about collage all the time. Your father assured you many times that you would get only the best, but still, you worried._

_After high school, instead of going out-of-state like everyone though, you stayed here in our hometown to stay close._

_Graduation day was day of happy tears. Your diploma is till hanging up in a frame that your father just had to put up._

Raven's eyes widened. Really? He had framed it? Huh, guess she would just have to look on the walls. She turned the page and gasped in shock.

_See How You've Grown!_

Pictures of her as she started out in her Mom and Father's arms until her until she was in high school, there was even ultra sound pictures! A few pictures of her mother, pregnant with her.

Dad was in almost every one of those pictures. There was one picture that she loved. Her Mom and Dad were curled up in a hospital bed with her right in the middle of them.

One got her laughing. She was a toddler in this one, pulling on her Dad's blond bang. Her laughter stopped when she looked at the time.

"Oh crap! I'm never going to wake up for tomorrow . . ." she groaned, closing the book gently. She set it aside and snuggled under the covers, enjoying the warmth that spread through her.

Sleep pulled her into the world of dreams, as the stress melted away.

* * *

><p>Here! Was it good? I hope so!<p>

Thank you all for holding your horses!

Please review!


	4. Never, Ever Alone

One more chapter to go peeps! One more! So, I know this is what short, but hey, if I continued this my keybord would have been messed up because I would be crying. (Seriously, this chapter made me cry some.)

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Memories of You<p>

Chapter 4

_She opened her eyes to the relentless blue sky. Looking around she realized she was in the meadow again. Raven got up and looked around, she was in the same place._

_Her mother and father were dancing now; their laughter was cared on the wind to her ears. "Momma, Daddy?" she called out. They stopped and turned to her, smiling._

_"What's taking you so long?" Atem teased. Anzu slapped him on the arm. _

_"Now, Atem!" she said. He chuckled and gave her a tender kiss. Raven couldn't take it any more. She pumped her legs as fast as she could. _

_Five more steps, that's how close she was when she couldn't move any more. "No! Mamma, Daddy!" she cried. She reached out with her hand, wanting so much to feel their warmth._

_"Shh, my little treasure, there's no need to cry." Her mother's voice was now an echo as she blacked out._

Raven woke in shock. She had the Meadow dream again . . . and she had been so close. "Cruel dream." She muttered and got out of bed to get in the shower.

In the shower, she remembered the funeral was today. "Damn." She whispered.

Once she was out, she got her father's tuxedo and her mother's favorite white dress. (Not her wedding dress.) She packed the clothes items up and got into her car and headed to the graveyard where they would be buried.

Pulling into the place, she noted that this was the place where her parents wanted to be put to rest. It looked old, so very old, but beautiful. There was a low mist that made it look mysterious and haunting.

She pulled up next to Uncle Yugi's car and got out with the clothes, locked the car and went inside. Raven was greeted with hugs and kisses. Lonewolf, her boyfriend was in the corner, waiting for her.

"Hey." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey . . . are you going to be alright?" he asked, cupping her face. His pale long blond hair was tied up in a pony-tail; his warm, comforting eyes filled her with warmth.

"Yeah, I live. Don't worry." She whispered. Parting, she went over to the priest to ask where she and her Uncle Yugi could dress the bodies.

An hour later, she was holding Lonewolf's hand as she watched the coffins being lowered into the holes. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't break down.

The headstone was huge, just as she wanted it to be. The design of marble and other stone made it look as though it was made of silver. She placed a white and red rose on the stone and whispered softly. "I'll never forget you two." She stayed there for a minute or two before she moved away to let others pay there respects.

"Raven?"

"Lonewolf, I told you, I'm fine." She said. He smiled and shook his head.

"I know you're fine. What I was going to say, was go home and sleep, you look like you need it." He hugged her and shooed her to her car. She smiled. Unlocking her car, she got in and headed home. Halfway home, she started to cry. Gods, Lonewolf must have known she was going to cry!

Pulling in, she got out and headed up to the house. Opening the door she stopped for a moment. It wasn't cold anymore like it had been the first time. The house seemed to warm up . . .

"Odd." She said as she slipped upstairs. Looking into her parent's room, she spotted Mr. Marshmallow sitting beside the _Mother's Journal_. "That's what I need, them." She said.

Raven sat down and opened the book up.

Family Memories

_As a child, you loved to stare up at the stars. You learned the constellations in one day so that you could find them when you looked up._

_If you ever have kids, I hope they they'll have your fearlessness and boldness. Those were always your good traits_

_On Mother's Day, you once gave me a card that said, 'Sorry Momma, I didn't give you a gift, but everywhere I went there was nothing that I could buy you that showed how much I loved you.' It made me cry tears of joy._

_On Father's Day, you gave your Dad a laptop. (After you broke his original one.)_

Raven giggled softly. She remembered that. Tripped on the cord, yanking it from his lap, and made it come crashing to the floor. She also remembered running around for about an hour from him.

_We still laugh about the time when you and Uncle Joey got into the pie throwing match. You came home, covered in pie._

She smiled as she remembered that day too. Her Dad had laughed at her so hard he hit his head!

_At family gatherings, we were always the one to turn to when someone need to laugh. You broke awkward moments so easily._

_Vacations_

_Your first vacation trip was to Florida. We rented a small beach house that sat right on the beach. It was a private beach so we didn't have to hear people when it was time to go to bed, only the ocean waves._

Raven blinked in surprise. She had no idea that Florida had been her very first vacation state.

_As a traveler, you were very fussy when you were younger, but as you got older you got better. (Thankfully)_

_To keep you entertained in the car, we brought you plenty of toys, but as you got older we had to switch to coloring books and chapter books, then movies._

_Your first airplane flight was our way back and forth on your first vacation. You were fairly good, but you hated jet lag._

"I still do." She muttered.

_One of our best trips was when we went to the Smoky Mountains. You loved it there. We still have the pictures somewhere in closet._

_Our biggest misadventure was when we were headed to one of the forests. We were stuck out there for two whole days. I didn't know if we were going to make it._

Raven was laughing in the pillow. She sure as hell remembered _that_! For months her father had joked that if they stayed out there long enough they could have become wild people.

She turned the page to find only one thing on it.

_Things We'd like to Share_

_There is one thing me and your father have to share with you. If we had the chance to live our lives over, we wouldn't change a thing. You gave us so many memories to live for, you gave us so much to live for, there are no words I can tell you how much we love you. Your father gives you his blessing when you get married._

_If something happens, he wants your Uncle Yugi to walk you down the aisle when the big day comes. But never ever forget, we love you._

Raven was trying hard not to cry, but finally, she just let it out and cried. She turned to the last page.

_Let's Start a Tradition!_

_Sharing these stories with and thinking about family members and close friends who have surrounded your life had been rewarding, fun, and sometimes a little bit sad. We hope that you will cherish and safeguard these memories as we have._

_If you've enjoyed reading this journal, you might want to keep a journal of your own memories—of all life's triumphs and struggles and day-to-day miracles. Pass it on to your own children some day._

_I guarantee that you'll be glad you did._

_With all the love in our hearts_

_Atem and Anzu Mutou._

The end . . . that was it. The Journal was done. She closed it and put it on the bed side table. Raven went out to the living room and found her diploma, framed. Suddenly, she realized that the house wasn't truly cold anymore.

It was as if the warmth had come back . . . suddenly, her house wasn't too big or lonely anymore. She remembered then, what her Momma had wrote. "_As you grew older, your personality bloomed. My favorite thing about you was how you would look at life and its challenges with a fearless look in your eyes, unconcerned if you would get hurt; you just had it in you."_

She found her old self again and walked outside, the sun hidden by the clouds at the moment. Raven got into her car and drove to three different stores until she found one.

It was bound in leather and she actually bought a few then just one. Once they were paid for she went home and placed them next to her mother's journal. She went outside once again, to get on with her life.

The fearless glint was back in her eyes, the darkness that she had held on to since her parents died slid away. The sun came out then. "I have to say, no day has ever felt as bright as this day." she said as she opened her phone.

He picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Want to go on a date?" she asked.

"_You sure?"_

"Lonewolf . . ." she warned.

_"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" he said. "Where do you want to go?"_

_"_Anywhere with you." She replied easily.

_"Uh . . . OK! I'm getting ready right now!" _he said. Raven was sure she was blushing.

"_See ya soon, Raven."_

"I'll be waiting." She closed her phone and noted that the garden needed to be fixed up. "I'll put that on my to-do list." She said.

* * *

><p>That night, when she and Lonewolf were sleeping together on the couch, she dreamed of the meadow once more.<p>

_Anzu and Atem were waiting for her, each holding a hand out to her. She smiled and ran into their arms. Their warmth filled her and assured her that she would never be alone. Never._

_"My little treasure." Her mother whispered._

* * *

><p>Its not over people! Not yet. One more to go.<p>

Btw, before any of your dirty minds take over. (Sara!) They are cuddling, nothing nasty! (That's fluffy!)

So, one more to go peeps, this story is almost to an end. SEE YA SOON!


	5. Epilogue

Hey guys, its the end of this story. I would suggest going to get tissues. Even Sara cried. So . . . ah man, I hate ending stories, its so . . . I DON'T KNOW!

So, I hope you guys liked this.

I'm babbling. Here's the last chapter.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Memories of You<p>

Chapter 5

Epilogue

An old woman was sitting on a bed, writing in a leather bound book. Though she was old, she was still beautiful. Her bright crimson eyes glowed with warmth and love. She was finishing her last Mother's Journal for her youngest child.

"Grandma!" a soft voice called out from the bedroom door. The old woman turned and smiled at a little girl. She had brown chocolate hair and crimson eyes.

"Well, well. Hello there little Anzu. What is it?"

"Momma wants to know if you want to go down, or if you can."

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No, Grandma Raven is too old, my dear."

The little girl came in and crawled on the bed. Raven smiled and patted the girl's head tenderly. Suddenly, as if someone had whispered into her ear, she turned her head and looked out the window. A peaceful expression crossed over her face.

"Grandma?"

She turned back and smiled. "Would you do something for me, little one?"

"Wha?"

She picked up the four leather bound books; each said _Mother's Journal _on it and a name under them. "Rose, Aunt Lily, and Uncle Tam? Why are their names on here?" Anzu asked.

Raven smiled. "Because, it's for them to read." She shooed the girl until she ran down, books in hand. There was a moment of silence and then foot steps told Raven that her children were coming up.

"Mom? What are these?" Rose said, coming in. Her pale blond hair, like her father's, tied up in a high ponytail. There was a hint of a baby bump under her t-shirt.

"For you to read tomorrow." She said, a secret smile formed on her lips. "You must promise me, little ones."

"Of course, Mom!" Tam said, sitting down beside her. "But why?"

"Just because, Tam. Now, let me sleep, but first, give me a hug." She demanded. They all hugged her, at the same time.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"But of course. Time for you two to go home." She said to Lily and Tam. They had moved into different houses, only Rose stayed. Raven tucked Lily's blond bangs behind her ear.

"Alright Mom." They said together, hugging her one last time. Gregg and Katie, Tam's kids, came in and gave her a hug and then Lily's kids, Rue and Mai came in last to give her a good-bye hug.

Once they left, Rose brought in Anzu so that she could give her a good night hug. The lights went out and the house was quiet.

Raven whispered to the house. "I'm going to miss this place, and my children, but I lived a nice long life." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up, the ache that came from old-age was gone now. Sitting up, she found herself in the field of flowers, it was the meadow. She smiled and stood up, no longer having a problem with her knees.<p>

She looked over and there was her house, her mother, father, and Lonewolf sitting on the porch. "Hey guys!" she called out as she ran to them.

They looked up and smiled. Lonewolf ran to meet her. Laughing as she slammed into him, she hugged him fiercely, never wanting to let him go again.

"Did you give them the journals?" he asked.

Raven smiled. "Of course I did!"

"Good, come on!" he laughed, pulling her by the hand. Anzu and Atem and stood on the steps as she walked up them.

"Welcome home, little one." Atem said as Raven walked into Anzu's open arms.

"I'm home . . . I'm home." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for following me through this story for those of you who have read it.<p>

I have a few reviewers to thank . . .

_Sara Darkotter_

_Annzy_

_fanfasia-49_

_christianqueenofegypt_

_SweetComplications_

_and . . ._

_dany14-black8_

And for future reviews, I thank you as well.

Until the next update or story, see ya!

Germantownmaiden~


End file.
